The Door of the Demon
by Cynical Classicist
Summary: Sequel to The Battle of Actium and 4th in a series. The TARDIS lands on Dupug and the Doctor finds the notorious criminal Guhi Stab-Hand stealing something from a Monastery. This leads the Doctor to the Green Moon and the Door of the Demon...


_In the Andromeda Galaxy there is a red star. Spinning round it is the planet Dupug and spinning round that is a Green Moon. There is a story that many generations ago a Demon was imprisoned on the Green Moon by a God. The Demon was said to have a face so hideous that anybody who saw it would tear their eyes out rather than see it again. It is also said that the key to the Demon's cell was given to Monks. But barely anybody believes such stories now…_

On Dupug, in the shadow of a mountain range a wheezing sound and breeze began. A blue box materialised. The door opened and a tall figure stepped out. He shivered slightly. "This is a cold part of the world." The Doctor leapt out of the TARDIS and spun around. "Temperature feels fine. And the gravity is low." "Yes but you're a Time Lord. I'm a Swukain. My world is warmer than yours." "The temperature is fine!" said the Doctor. "Now let's see what there is around here." He looked at the mountain and saw a building at the top of the mountain right in front of them. "Let's climb the mountain. We can find out what that building is" he said excitedly. "Couldn't you simply fly the TARDIS up there?" asked Kafyip, looking uneasily up the mountain. "No, that's boring!" said the Doctor. "Climbing will be better." He ran towards the mountain. Kafyip sighed but followed.

Several billion kilometres away was a spaceship, on course to the world. Looking out was a tall and fiearce looking man with one hand replaced by a vicious blade. With him were 4 other humanoids, wearing masks of bone. They were the Sycorax. "You know what we have to do" said the man. "Yes Guhi" said one of the Sycorax. "We get into the Monastry, take the box, and…" "Alright! You've shown you know enough" said Guhi. He smiled and gave a vocal command. "Switch to manual pilot." There was a click and a red light flashed on the control panel. Guhi seized the steering control and began to guide the ship down towards the Mountains of the Gods, and the Monastry of the Green Moon. "Soon the box will be ours!"

The Doctor and Kafyip, after more than half an hour, reached the top. Under 20 metres away was the building. It had elaborate images on the walls and a silver lined entrance. The view showed a lake a few kilometres from the TARDIS and slightly beyond that a small town. "This place doesn't seem very interesting" said Kafyip. "I think we should leave. This mountain wasn't really worth climbing." "No need to be such a grumpy guy!" said the Doctor. "You really don't want to have a good…" A spaceship shot overhead and landed in the Monastery courtyard. From it ran a man and 3 Sycorax. "…Time" finished the Doctor. He looked at the 4 figures with interest. "I recognise that one!" he said suddenly. "What?" said Kafyip. "Guhi Stab-Hand from the Jovian Colonies" said the Doctor. "He was on the Galaxy's Most Wanted on some 36th Century show!" "What time scale are you using?" said Kafyip. "Something from long after your time" said the Doctor. "The show said Guhi is a brutal thief, murderer and mercenary. Lost his hand in a failed robbery. I'm going to find out what he's up to!" The Doctor sprinted at the entrance but stopped and looked at a large green symbol on the gate. "The Monastry of the Green Moon? I've heard of this place!" There was a bang in the courtyard. The Doctor rushed in.

Guhi was standing in front of a locked door with his artificial hand smoking. "Alright Monks" he said. "Surrender the Demon Box and I will leave here without killing any of you." "Don't take it!" said a Monk. Like other people of this world he was tall and furry. "It must remain… AAARRRGGGHHHHH!" he cried as a shot struck his chest, laying him low. "That was a warning" said Guhi as another Monk rushed forward and pulled the wounded Monk inside. The Sycorax all pulled out swords as Guhi walked towards the door. Another shot shattered the lock and a Sycorax began to push at each of the heavy doors. "Stab-Hand!" called the Doctor. The criminal turned and saw him. "You really didn't need to break that lock. You ruined a nice door!" Guhi looked furious. "You dare…" "OK. I give the dare" said the Doctor. "Let me think a moment. You have to drink…" "Leave now and you live!" snarled Guhi, pointing the infamous stab-hand at the Doctor. "OK, OK!" said the Doctor. He left the courtyard, and then a few seconds later came back. "Now, where were we?" he said. Guhi raised his arm and fired a shot, the Doctor just leaping out of the way in time. He examined himself. "You could have ruined my jacket!" he said. "And I don't think there are any decent suit repairs on this planet!"

Suddenly there was a cry from inside the room. "We found it!" A Sycorax ran out holding a large intricately made box, covered in green and gold symbols. But before he could reach Guhi a stick flew through the air, knocking him over. While the Doctor had distracted the criminals the Monks had surrounded the criminals, and were brandishing tough looking sticks. "Sticks!" laughed Guhi. "We will easily… OOOOFFF!" he cried as a stick was sent at his chest, knocking him backwards winded. A Sycorax gave a blood-curdling cry and ran forward with its sword. A Monk stepped aside and the Sycorax crashed into a wall. It fell back with the bone mask cracked. "Quite a fight" said the Doctor. "In my third body I'd like to join in." "I'm not used to fighting" said Kafyip. "And those Monks seem to be doing well." Guhi knocked a Monk's stick away and slashed his shoulder, causing a horrible cry of pain. "I should get involved" said the Doctor. He took out his sonic screwdriver but a Sycorax suddenly knocked a Monk into the Doctor. The sonic screwdriver flew from his hand and across the courtyard. The Doctor ran about looking for it. "GET THAT ANNOYING FOOL!" shouted Guhi as he broke a Monk's nose. "An annoying fool? Where?" said the Doctor, looking around. The dazed Sycorax ran at the Doctor with his sword out, trying to regain dignity. Again he fell prey to his intended victim stepping aside. He stepped on the sonic screwdriver and was sent over. The Doctor laughed. "If you shouldn't run with scissors, don't run with a sword!" The Sycorax groaned. He had been wounded on his sword.

There was a nasty crunch from behind as Guhi beat another Monk. The Monks moved back. 5 others lay wounded. Guhi began to walk to the ship but suddenly looked worried. "Quick! Leave!" he cried. He had seen 2 Police Vehicles on the plains. "Just because we're a Monastry don't think we don't have technology!" yelled a Monks. "I called the Police immediately!" Guhi and the Sycorax ran towards the ship as the Police Vehicles neared the mountain. "I need help. I've been wounded!" said the Sycorax, clutching his thigh. "You'll slow us down and we can't have you giving away our location!" said Guhi, running over. "No! Don't…" began the Sycorax but the Stab-Hand shot to his throat. There was a horrific scream, and the three crooks ran towards the ship, the Police Vehicles now very close to the mountain. They rushed inside; the Sycorax left there activated the controls, and the ship blasted off, while the Monks watched in a state of worry. "What exactly was that box?" asked Kafyip. "Where are they going? I didn't get close enough to read their minds!" "Yes, I also want to know what was so important about it" said the Doctor. "It opens the Door of the Demon" said a Monk. "What is the Door of the Demon?" said Kafyip. "I will tell you" said the Monk. "A story" said the Doctor happily. "I love stories! Anybody got a Jammy dodger? Do any of you know what a Jammy Dodger is?" Kafyip looked embarrassed. "He's not from this Galaxy" he said. The Monk began speaking. "There is a story that many generations ago a Demon…"

A few minutes later the Police were questioning people. It turned out the Doctor had left his psychic paper in the TARDIS. The Doctor was being questioned by an Officer Honmeb and was giving a description of the criminals. "So this was Guhi Stab-Hand?" said an Officer. "That's right" said the Doctor. "We'll alert authorities in the nearest systems, but he's wanted in most of the Galaxy anyway" said the Officer. "I'm sure I can pursue him" said the Doctor. "Sorry, but I doubt you'd be better than us" said the Officer. "So are you going to check out the Green Moon?" said the Doctor. "The Monks said the box could be used to release a Demon there." The Officer laughed. "Nobody believes that stuff anymore. By now Guhi will be out of this side of the system. You stay here while I question others." He left. Shortly after this the Doctor left also. Kafyip was waiting in another room when the Doctor entered. "Quick! We need to leave now!" he said. "But the Police…" "I know where he is going but the Police didn't believe it" said the Doctor. "Come on!"

They crept out to the 2 Hover-Vehicles, jumping into one. "Just a few minutes with my sonic should loosen this up" said the Doctor, beginning his work. "Stop!" someone cried. Kafyip and the Doctor looked round to see Honmeb running at them. "He's getting pretty close!" said Kafyip. "I'm sure there's something I've forgotten" said the Doctor. He slapped his head. "The seatbelts! The control can't drive until it is done up." Kafyip and the Doctor put on their seatbelts as Honmeb drew closer. "Doctor…" said Kafyip. "Just a moment…WHOOOAAA" cried the Doctor as the Hover-vehicle shot of the edge of the mountain. The Doctor began to guide it down, the vehicle moving wildly. "I really should have come here in my Third body" said the Doctor as the ground rushed towards them. "GERONIMO!"

On the top of the mountain 4 Officers ran into a vehicle which started following the men down. "We're getting there!" shouted the Doctor as the Hover-vehicle began to pull out of the dive, flipping upside down. "STOP!" cried Kafyip as he began slipping, but the vehicle flipped back up. The other one was closing in on them at great speed. The Doctor gave the steering handle a quick jerk and the vehicle crashed next to the TARDIS. The Doctor and Kafyip ran towards the TARDIS, the Doctor opening the door with a snap of his fingers. They ran inside, the door closing as the Hover-Vehicle began to land. The Doctor meanwhile was leaping round the console, pulling levers. "Where are we going?" asked the Swukain. "Can't you guess?" said the Doctor. Kafyip thought, not reading the Doctor's mind. "The Green Moon?" "Right" said the Time Lord happily. "But maybe they are not trying to release this Demon" Kafyip pointed out. "Maybe they just want a valuable artefact." "Well, we might as well try the Green Moon" said the Doctor. He ran to another part of the console. "Off we go!" he cried, pulling the dematerialisation lever and sending the TARDIS on another journey.

Soon the TARDIS was in orbit round the Green Moon. It was a barren place, with thin atmosphere and little mineral wealth. The Doctor turned on the scanner. "Look!" he said suddenly, pointing at the screen. Kafyip looked at it, not understanding it. "What?" "Strong energy reading from that section of the Moon" said the Doctor. "Something which shouldn't be there. So we'd better go there!" He hit a lever and the TARDIS shot through the last few thousand kilometres of its journey.

The spaceship glided down towards a mountain on the Green Moon. "Are you sure this is the right region?" asked the Sycorax holding the box. Guhi glared at him. "I have the map, which is why I am piloting the ship. I am leading this exhibition. Do not question me!" He made a threatening gesture with his hand. Within a hundred metres of a crater visible from Dupug the ship landed, causing creatures to scuttle away. "What are those?" asked a Sycorax. "Things any of us can easily kill" said Guhi. He pressed a button and the door opened. "What are you waiting for? Begin searching!" said Guhi, as he walked out, the Sycorax following.

The Doctor examined the readings. "Gravity about an eighth of Dupug, a thin atmosphere but breathable enough, we should be fine!" He opened the doors and bounded out, followed by Kafyip. The Swukain looked around and gave a yell as he saw something move. "No need to be frightened" said the Doctor. "Just the local fauna." One of the creatures scuttled towards them. It was about as tall as the Doctor's knee, and resembled a spider with a tiger-like head on top. The Doctor sent a sonic wave towards it and the creature moved back. "These creatures may be the reason the prison is here" pointed out Kafyip. "Could be" said the Doctor. "But they can't keep an interested Time Lord away." He ran forward and saw the ship. Guhi and the Sycorax were walking towards the cave. The Doctor and Kafyip ducked behind a rock. "We should follow them" said the Doctor. "But they would see us" said Kafyip. "They could kill us. You saw how ruthless they… UUUUHHH!" he cried as he glanced behind him. The Doctor turned around and saw a swarm of Green Moon Beasts scuttling towards them with frightening speed. "Easily solved" said the Doctor rising, but Kafyip pulled him down. "If they see us they'll kill us!" "I don't think we'll be left in much better shape if the spiders get us" said the Doctor. He pulled out his sonic and tried to keep the Spiders back, but there were too many to hold back from them for long. The Doctor shivered. "I hate spiders." "So what now?" asked Kafyip. If they jumped out Guhi would see them. But the spiders were quite close.

The Doctor turned his sonic around. There was a crack and a cascade of rocks fell next to Guhi. He and the Sycorax turned to look at it, while the Doctor and Kafyip ran behind another formation of rocks. Guhi turned around and saw the Spiders scuttling along. "Shoot them!" he cried. "These beasts are why I told you to save your weapons at the Monastry!" The Sycorax fired a few shots, scattering the spiders. "Into the cave now!" said Guhi, running into it. The Sycorax gladly obeyed him. They didn't notice the Doctor and Kafyip running towards the cave as well, though they stopped next to the entrance. The Doctor glanced round the edge. "It is a small cave" he said. "Not at all good for hide and seek."

The cave left from the other side of the mountain. "Looks like it isn't in here" said the Doctor. "We need to find where the entrance is before them" said Kafyip. "Yes, that was obvious" said the Doctor. "Kafyip, could you just do a quick errand for me?" said the Doctor. "Pop through that cave and see where Guhi and the Sycorax are. I'll see if the prison is round here. We must find the prison before them. Perhaps we can think up something there." Kafyip walked through the cave and saw a lot of other stone structures. The criminals were just going into another one. He went back and found the Doctor using his sonic screwdriver on some spiders. "Doctor…" he said. The Doctor spun round. "Just checking the sonic effect" he said. "They're in one of the caves but they should be out soon" said Kafyip. "Do you have any ideas on how to find the cave?" "My sonic could do so!" said the Doctor. "Just need a wide open space." He ran through the cave and saw the three enter another cave. He moved into the open and whirled around with his sonic screwdriver. "There!" he said, pointing to a hump of stone about 20 metres away. He and Kafyip ran in and saw at the end a metal door. It was over 5 metres tall, with a complex series of locks. "This prison must be tiny" said Kafyip. "I saw the outside of this cave. There can't be much behind that door." The Doctor frowned. "I doubt that is just a door. Remember the TARDIS." The Doctor walked towards the door but felt uneasy. There seemed to be a presence there, powerful and dangerous. Kafyip, with his telepathic mind, also seemed to feel it. "I think we should leave" he said, staggering. "Don't leave yet!" said a voice behind him.

Kafyip and the Doctor turned to see Guhi and the Sycorax blocking the entrance. "One of the Sycorax remained outside. He saw you enter that cave. You saved me a bit of time." "We helped you out. Right. So what's our reward?" asked the Doctor. Guhi sneered nastily. "A quick death… unless you show me how to use the key." He held it up. "How do we know you'll let us go anyway?" said Kafyip. Guhi moved closer and gave a menacing gesture with his stab-hand. "I swear that if you do not show me how to use the Key you will die." "I know this loophole..." said the Doctor. "Open the door!" snarled Guhi. He raised his stab-hand. "Now!"

The Doctor took the box from one of the Sycorax and walked to the door. He examined the symbols on the box. "I think I've seen this before…" he said. "It's the symbols of the High Minds!" "Who are they?" asked Kafyip. "Very evolved and powerful beings of this Galaxy" said the Doctor. "Their origins aren't clear. But they are to this Galaxy what the Time Lords used to be to the Web of Time. I've often wanted to meet one…" "I don't care who made this!" cried Guhi. "Open that door!" "But if the High Minds imprisoned something they must have had a good reason to do so" said the Doctor. "Anyway, why do you want to open this door? The "Demon" from the sound of it could destroy us all." "Because of the power that must lie behind that door!" said Guhi. "If a really powerful being was imprisoned behind that door it will reward me for letting it out! If there isn't anything behind this door… then this could still raise a lot! Those Monks could pay a fortune to get it back." "But what gave you the idea in the first place?" said the Doctor. "Why should I tell you?" said the criminal. He pointed his Stab-hand at the Doctor. "Now open that door!"

"Don't do it Doctor!" said Kafyip. "If what you say is true we can't let whatever is there out." He looked very worried. "I felt something terrible behind that door. I felt like it will destroy us all if we let it out." "I'll kill you if you don't shut up!" said Guhi, pointing the Stab-Hand at Kafyip. "And you'll both die if that door isn't open soon!" The Doctor looked sad. "I can come back. But Kafyip…" "If you think I should die I'm sure it is for a good cause" said Kafyip. "You have a good mind Doctor." The Doctor turned round and began to walk towards the door. But suddenly he turned back and whipped out the screwdriver, activating out. "What?" said Guhi. "I'd advise you to look behind you" said the Doctor. "You think I'll…" said Guhi but a Sycorax interrupted him. "Behind us!"

The spiders were crawling towards them, alerted by the sonic screwdriver. "Doctor, what about us?" said Kafyip. "I can ward them away with the sonic screwdriver" said the Doctor. "I just needed to find the right frequency. I was doing that earlier." There were meanwhile cries from the Sycorax as the Spiders attacked. One of the Sycorax fell back, hacking at the spiders as they moved closer, but they soon covered him. Guhi charged at the Doctor who moved aside hastily. Guhi stopped himself next to the door. "I'll find this…" He suddenly laughed. "Of course!" He moved back and picked up the box, then ran back and pushed it into part of the door just above his head. A shockwave flowed through the cavern and the Spiders scattered back briefly, leaving two of the Sycorax wounded and the other dead. The door began to slide open and Guhi, laughing manically, moved back. "It does work! Now to know the power behind this door!"

The Doctor desperately ran at the door and tried using his sonic screwdriver and own strength to push it back. Kafyip moved to help him but suddenly cried "Look!" The Doctor turned and saw something had moved round the door. It was like a hand but barely a hand, a hideous claw, with pale skin, like a creature barely alive. The hideous clawed fingers were pushing the door open. The Doctor and Kafyip strained but the claw was far stronger, and the sonic screwdriver seemed to be having no effect. Suddenly an idea entered Kafyip's mind. He moved towards the edge of the door, close to the claw. "Kafyip! NO!" cried the Doctor, but Kafyip began to pull the box out, careful to avoid getting in range of the claw. Guhi ran forward in fury but the Doctor used his sonic again. "Don't fire…" "I'm not afraid of you!" cried Guhi. The blaster jammed and there was an explosion, tearing apart the stab-hand. Guhi screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Kafyip had nearly finished pulled the box out of the hole. One of the Sycorax staggered along wounded with his sword ready. "Kill them!" cried Guhi, but the Sycorax stopped by him. "You caused this!" he snarled, plunging his sword into Guhi's chest. But the dying Guhi pulled from the mangled remains of his hand the blade and gave a sudden slash at the Sycorax, severing an artery. The two figures lay on the floor with a large pool of blood forming around them as Kafyip pulled the box free.

A powerful suction began as the door started to slide shut. "HOLD ON!" cried the Doctor, holding onto the wall. The claw pushed against the door but was unable to open it. Kafyip sensed thoughts of great anger and brutality behind the door and moved back, narrowly avoiding the claw. He held onto the rocks while the dead Sycorax and dying Guhi were pulled towards the closing opening. The claw seized at them, pulling them in. Kafyip felt the final thoughts of Guhi slipping away. The bodies disappeared through the crack and the door closed. "That was pretty close" said the Doctor. Kafyip looked at the door. "It was probably better for Guhi he died before going through the door" he said. "I don't know what was behind that door. But it certainly seemed terrifying." They heard steps and turning, saw the remaining Sycorax, wounded badly, stagger out of the cave. "No need to worry about him!" said the Doctor. He scanned the door and examined the readings. "Just as I thought" he said. "An inter-dimensional door." "Is the door closed?" said Kafyip. "Yes" said the Doctor. "I don't know what was behind there… It felt like Sutekh or the Beast. I'm not coming to this Moon again." "And the box?" said Kafyip. "We obviously can't leave it here." "Good point" said the Doctor. He thought for a moment. "I know the right place for it" he said. "Back to the TARDIS. I have got a lot of stuff tucked away in there. But we have one last thing to do before we go…"

Once the TARDIS had been moved to a few metres outside the cave the Doctor took some canisters out of a locked fridge in a room on the left of the second level of the TARDIS. "Some left-over Nitro-9" he said. "Been in that fridge for many years." He placed it carefully inside the cave, got into the TARDIS doorway and sent a sonic signal. There was a powerful explosion and the Doctor slammed the door as rocks flew through the air. He opened it a moment later and saw the cave was sealed. The Doctor closed the door again. "Now to put the box away" he said, running to the stairs. "Doctor, the Monks…" said Kafyip. "Of course!" said the Doctor running through the TARDIS corridors and leaping down the stairs. "I'll tell them the box is in safe hands!"

The Monastry was quiet. The Monks of the Green Moon were thinking about the missing key box. Suddenly a grinding sound began and a large blue box materialised in the courtyard. The Monks surrounded the TARDIS as the Doctor stepped out. "No need to worry. Only me" he said. "Take me to your Leader!" "I'm already here" said an elderly Monk. "Was the door of the Demon opened?" "Yes. But I closed it before anything got out" said the Doctor. "I'm also here to tell you that I am protecting your box for you." He held it up. "And that the thieves died on the Green Moon. Though I think one is still alive. Next to the biggest crater on the side facing us." "It is fine for us to keep the box?" asked Kafyip politely. The Monk moved forward and looked at the Doctor. "We know how to look into minds. You seem a suitable Guardian for the Key box. You may keep it. But remember…" "…to be careful. I know, forces of evil won't get it." "Goodbye Doctor" said the Old Monk. Bye!" said the Doctor slamming the door. The sound began again as the TARDIS again began its journeys. Officer Honmeb ran up. "That sound… it sounds familiar!" The Old Monk turned and smiled. "That was the Doctor. He has taken our box for safe-keeping. He says all but one of the thieves died near the largest crater the side of the Green Moon facing us." Honmeb looked angry. "You didn't call me earlier? He's wanted!" But he knew he couldn't get the Doctor. "Well, I'll report what he said and we'll check the Green Moon."

The remaining Sycorax staggered towards the ship. It could see it in the distance. Suddenly it heard a swishing sound overhead. The Sycorax looked up and saw a spaceship overhead. A voice boomed out. "This is the Dupug Police! You will remain there!" The Sycorax knew it couldn't fight. Within a few minutes it was in a cell on the Police ship. Soon the news was out. Guhi Stab-Hand was dead!

As the TARDIS whirled through the vortex the Doctor took the box up two floors, and came to a heavy metal door. With his fingerprints he unlocked the door and placed the box inside a slightly larger box attached to the floor which he had to first tap a 5 digit code into. Kafyip watched outside. "Useful box this" said the Doctor. "Could withstand an atom bomb. Though means you have to leave it for quite some time for the radiation level to drop to a safe level." "What are you talking about?" said Kafyip. "Oh yes. Your species doesn't have atomic bombs" said the Doctor. "Well you can do fine without them." He left the room and slammed the door shut. "Did I lock the box?" he said. He opened the door again and looked inside. "Yes" he said shutting the door again. "Well that's the box protected." He walked down to the console room with Kafyip following. "Well, where next?" he said. Before Kafyip had time to answer the Doctor had an idea. "Earth!" He ran round the console flicking switches and pulling levers. "I have the where set. Now it's the choice of the TARDIS when we are!" He pulled the lever and the TARDIS shot of through millions of light years and hundreds of years, to another adventure.


End file.
